1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for the hauling of materials in containers. Specifically to a trailer having a separate inner container which may be disengaged from the trailer and left at the job site. When container is full the trailer may again engage the container, raise it from the ground such that the trailer may then be hauled away with the container suspended therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinarily separate containers are raised by some means attached to the container in order to allow a vehicle to receive said container. Often these containers must remain in a raised position and are not easily accessible unless positioned near or on loading docks or have a separate access such as stairs on campers, in addition, a raised position provides poor stability of the container. Those containers which rest at ground level must be pulled up inclined skids to the receiving vehicle and when fully loaded must be of great strength to withstand the strain placed on such containers when loaded onto the receiving vehicle.
Most of the prior art which teaches the use of such removable containers show devices which are bulky, constructed of heavy materials and must be of great strength. These prior art devices are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,552, issued to Thiele and U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,852 issued to Lidstrom. Such devices have several inherent disadvantages. First, these units which must remain elevated as in Thiele do not provide easy access and result in poor stability of the suspended container.
Lidstrom teaches a container which must remain elevated in order to be pulled onto the receiving vehicle. However, if no means are available to keep the container elevated then it must be towed up an inclined ramp or on skids which are not shown in Lidstrom but exist in the industry. The container must necessarily be constructed of heavy structural materials so as to withstand the great stresses placed thereon when fully loaded.